


A King's Undoing

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: “By the way, I left you a present on the dresser. Make sure you’re wearing it when I get back.”





	A King's Undoing

“Noct?”

Noctis stops, midway through tying the lace of his boot, looking across the room where Ignis has stirred from his slumber, up on one elbow. His hair is in his face, right down to his lashes over a half lidded eye, mouth open in a sleep addled frown.

“Go back to sleep, everything’s fine.”

Ignis of course, does not, instead swiping a hand over his face, drawing part of his bangs to one side, revealing the jagged edges of his scar. Fixing his boot, Noctis crosses the room, finding a place at his bedside.

“Meeting the Hunters today, remember?”

Since he’s returned from Angelgard, all Noctis has seen is the reinforced base of Hammerhead and Lestallum, finding both much changed in the last decade. The Hunters have agreed to take him out to survey the area, so he can see for himself the widespread devastation caused by the Starscourge.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to come?” Ignis has sat himself up, a questioning look and a slightly cocked head aimed in Noctis’ direction. “I’m more than capable, if that’s your concern.”

Noctis emits a soft chuckle, looking down at where he’s absentmindedly entangled their hands together.

“I don’t doubt that,” he assures him, running his thumb over the back of Ignis’ hand. “But you should stay. You’re meeting Holly today aren’t you?”

Ignis sighs, leaning forward until he finds Noctis’ shoulder, resting his head there.

“Indeed, she’s been trying to grow potatoes and peppers, one of the Hunters managed to bring back seed stores from the farmlands.”

“Well, then that’s where you need to be,” Noctis says, kissing the side of his hair. “Besides, I’ll be with a whole team of Hunters, we’re not engaging anything, unless we don’t have a choice.”

“You often don’t,” Ignis warns voice heavy with experience. “I only ask that you be sure to take caution my King.”

“Of course,” Noctis promises. “Go back to sleep, I’ll see you tonight?”

“You’ll find me here,” Ignis says, lifting his head, waiting expectantly for a kiss.

Noctis leaves him with two, before taking his leather jacket from where he’d left it draped over a chair.

He pauses in the doorway, a gloved hand on the frame.

“By the way, I left you a present on the dresser. Make sure you’re wearing it when I get back.”

-

The glow of Lestallum comes into view as the guards open the gate, allowing their convoy to pass.

It’s worse than Noctis could have imagined. Daemons around every corner, evidence of panic, destruction, and death. Hastily marked graves line the cracked concrete of old roadways, ripped MISSING signs on broken light posts and dilapidated buildings.

The plan was to avoid engagement, but as Ignis said, there wasn’t always a choice. A pair of Red Giants attacked them just outside of what was left of the Coernix Station at Cauthess, and even with a team of seven, the battle was hard fought.

He’s tired, mustering a strained look of gratitude from his somber mind set as he thanks the Hunters, shaking their hands one by one. They offer him a meal at one of the restaurants-turned-dispensaries, but Noctis declines. Anything that Ignis makes will be better, and besides, he has little appetite for food at the moment.

The hallway to their room is quiet. While most floors of the Leville have been converted into multi-family refugee barracks, the top floor houses only himself and Ignis, a room for either Gladio or Prompto when they pass through, and a few notable members among the Hunters.

There’s light shining under the door as Noctis turns his key, a pleasant aroma in the air as he steps over the threshold. No sooner has the door shut, when Ignis pokes his head out from the kitchen area.

“I lived,” Noctis says lightly, dropping onto one of the arm chairs as Ignis extinguishes the flame under whatever he’s cooking, joining him.

He’s dressed down for the evening, barefooted, in his simple gray undershirt loose over neatly tailored trousers. His hair is still pristine, but he’s left his visor on the dresser, allowing Noctis to behold him, unencumbered.

“I was just warming up some stew,” Ignis tells him, a steadying grip on the back of the armchair opposite Noctis. “How did you fare?”

“Like shit,” Noctis sighs, running a gloved hand through his hair, splaying his legs out in front of him. “I don’t know how anyone makes it out there, really. This is…this is a mess.”

He catches Ignis’ fading expression, and the way his fingers tense against the upholstery.

“I’ll get you a bowl,” Ignis says quietly, going to make for the kitchen.

“I’m not interested in food right now,” Noctis interrupts him, Ignis stopping in his tracks at the change in his tenor. “Are you wearing them?”

Ignis turns around slowly, revealing the blush creeping up from under the neckline of his t-shirt.

“I…of course.”

Noctis allows a smirk to spread across his face, as Ignis shifts, alert and waiting. It’s clear that Ignis doesn’t need to see to feel the intensity of his gaze, the same way prey doesn’t need to see their predator to know that they’re there.

“Show me.” There’s an air of authority seeping into his voice as Noctis leans forward on his chair, elbows resting on his knees to place his chin on his hands.

Ignis takes measured steps around the arm chair, coming to stand a few feet away. He pulls his t-shirt over his head from his back, his fingers stumbling over the button of his trousers as he pushes them down over his hips. They reveal exactly what Noctis has been waiting for, the only thing keeping him sane throughout such a tiresome day.

“Slow,” Noctis tells him, and hands stutter to a stop, Ignis searching for his voice, lips parted to reveal a glimmer of perfect white teeth. He resumes, pushing his waistband down, sliding over the fine contours of his hips.

Noctis was surprised to find such quality during such hardships of the present, but he did, in a pair of periwinkle silk panties. They were cut low at the hips, with a band that came up just below the navel, connected at the sides and center by thin lines of fabric. There were whispers as he made his purchase, but he ignored them, unperturbed.

Let people talk about which beauty of Lestallum he takes to his bed every night. None of the usual suspects will ever compare to the man who stands before him.

Ignis is taller than the intended wearer of the garment, but Noctis is pleased, the band resting low on his hips. His cock is visible against the front of the panties clearly not made to house him, Noctis catching a twitch of its length as Ignis slips his trousers over his thighs.

“They suit you,” Noctis tells him as Ignis steps out of his pants, baring himself completely for appraisal. “Come here.”

Ignis obeys, taking cautious steps to where he sits, Noctis leaning back to undo the clasp of his fatigues, tugging his underwear down, releasing his hardened cock from its confines. When Ignis is close enough, Noctis drags him forward, guiding him to his place, directly in front of him.

He runs his hands over the soft skin of Ignis’ sides pressing his thumbs into the lean muscle, scraping his nails over his back.

“Turn around,” Noctis murmurs, not waiting for Ignis to obey as he rotates him in his hands. The panties cover most of his ass, leaving a glimpse of the top of his cheeks over the fabric, straps connecting the waistband molded nicely to his skin. Noctis licks his lips, hands wandering down until he can slide his thumbs under the bottom of the panties with a deliberate pressure. Ignis lets out a soft moan, and Noctis looks up at him, following the line of his spine to find his head tilted to one side, as though to look over his shoulder.

Rotating Ignis back to face him, Noctis leans forward to suck at the skin of his abdomen, running his tongue between the indentations of well-maintained muscle. He bites down on Ignis’ hipbone, rewarded with a hiss as he soothes the mark with his tongue.

Noctis gently directs Ignis down, his intentions clear. Ignis sinks with him, allowing himself to be guided to his knees, hands still at his sides.

“You look gorgeous,” Noctis proclaims, letting his legs fall open, relaxing. “Are you excited?”

“Yes, Majesty,” Ignis responds, but Noctis cuts him off, grabbing his chin with his gloved hand as he kisses him, tongue demanding against his lips until he’s given entrance. Noctis is aggressive in his invasion, seeking out the farthest corners of his mouth, hand still holding Ignis in place.

“I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Noctis says, low, centimeters from Ignis’ face. “I want to hear you say my name while I fuck you.”

He places a chaste kiss on Ignis’ lips, tracing his jawline, caressing his cheek, his ear, the side of his hair as he settles his fingers around the nape of his neck. Noctis puts his lips to Ignis’ ear, aware of his short breaths and his racing heart.

 “Tell me Ignis, are you going to behave for me tonight?”

Ignis wilts under his touch, his exhale causing his shoulders to sag, as though the only thing holding him upright is the grip on his nape.

“I’ll do my utmost, your Majes – Noctis,” he breathes. “My only aim is to please you.”

Noctis remains, sucking the lobe of his ear into his mouth, his free hand going to the base of his cock.

Ignis is already bending forward, mouth open and hungry as Noctis directs him down onto his cock. Soft lips immediately adhere as Ignis moans in satisfaction, a hand coming up to brace himself on Noctis’ thigh.

Ignis comes up, letting the inside of his lips drag over his flesh, causing them to jut out obscenely around the head. Noctis bites his lip, leaning back in his seat to watch as Ignis works his mouth around him, hand coming up to stroke the rest of his unattended length. Ignis doesn’t need it for long, getting accustomed to the way Noctis feels on the back of his tongue as he takes him down until his nose is enshrouded in the dark hairs on Noctis’ pelvis. Noctis squeezes the back of his neck, hips twitching in interest as Ignis repeats the motion.

Ignis is sitting on his calves as he sucks him, hiding the panties from view.

“Hold on,” Noctis groans, hauling him back. “I want to see them.”

Ignis doesn’t need clarification, scooting back on the floor, getting on all fours so Noctis can see over his back to the panties.

“Perfect,” he sighs, returning Ignis’ mouth to his cock. Noctis’ leather clad palm wanders as Ignis laves his tongue up the underside of his length, soon finding the crown of his head, tangling his fingers in his hair. Ignis has started to relax his jaw, and it allows Noctis to push and pull his head, dictating Ignis’ movements as he pleases.

Ignis is accommodating, shielding his teeth with the inside of his lips, head following the directions in which it’s led. He has Noctis moaning, precome dripping down his throat as Ignis takes him deeper, even as saliva begins to escape his bottom lip, running down his chin.

Noctis leans forward, murmuring words of praise, eyes locked on the panties. Ignis sucks him, coaxing out a gentle thrust of Noctis’ hips, happily moaning around his cock at his triumph.

“Enough,” Noctis tells him, wrenching Ignis off him with a wet sound as his lips disconnect. Saliva has started to run down his neck, lips bright red, glistening. “Get up Iggy.”

Noctis helps him to his feet, leading him to the bed and settling him just below the pillows. He haphazardly yanks off his shirt, bending to unlace his boots, tugging them off at the heel. His pants are already falling down his hips, left in a heap on the floor along with his underwear, peeling off his glove before clamoring on top of Ignis, straddling his hips.

Noctis wastes little time finding his mouth, mapping out its depths that taste vaguely of himself. Ignis keens beneath him as Noctis ruts against him, enjoying the way his cock easily slips over the silky fabric of the panties. Noctis bites down on his lip, blindly reaching for the end table drawer, only coming up to put his hands on the lube before closing the drawer.

He resumes his attentions, nudging his head to one side for Ignis to bare his neck, pale skin waiting to be marked.

“Noctis,” Ignis pants beneath him. “Please, you allow me too much.”

That earns him a sharp bite to his clavicle, and Noctis stops, towering over Ignis.

“I'll be the one to decide what you're allowed,” he reminds him, voice dangerously low, and Ignis whimpers as Noctis reaches down to grasp his cock through the silky fabric. “It’s not my fault you enjoy it so much.”

“I do,” Ignis moans as Noctis gives him a deliberate tug. “Please, Noct, whatever you desire, it’s yours.”

With that, Ignis is rolled onto his stomach, Noctis placing himself between his ass cheeks. His hips pitch forward, riding the taut fabric as he bites marks into Ignis’ shoulder blade. Noctis relents when the marks he’s left are sure to last, pushing his hair off his face, taking a few deep breaths.

“Up.” His tone is commanding, though breathless, watching as the panties come up to meet his eye line. Noctis is tempted to pull them down, bury his tongue exactly where it belongs, but the need to feel Ignis wrapped around his cock is too urgent, too immediate.

Before Noctis can think better of it, he’s risen on to his knees, digging into the seam on the back of the panties, ripping them in a ragged line down the center. Ignis gasps, as his bare ass now exposed, hole just visible between the frayed cloth.

“Surely you didn’t just…”

“It’s fine,” Noctis tells him, coating his fingers. “I don’t care, just leave them.”

He wipes the excess lube over the outer ring of muscle before he has Ignis tensing around his fingers, letting out a relieved sigh.

Noctis opens him up, coaxing out little breaths and whines until Ignis is searching for more, hips rising in time with his movements.

“Please Noctis, enough,” Ignis moans as Noctis delves particularly deep. He leaves Ignis wanting, cupping his sac as Noctis positions himself, stroking as he spreads lube over his length.

“If you say so.” Noctis obliges, lining himself up, teasing over the slick flesh. He braces a hand on Ignis’ hip as he breaches his entrance, working himself inside. Noctis’ eyes are fixed, watching as he’s engulfed by the tight warmth, only embellished by the torn bolts of cloth draping Ignis’ ass around him.

Noctis rubs circles into his back as he adjusts, Ignis blindly reaching for one of the pillows above his head, burying his face. Noctis gives a tentative thrust, testing him as Ignis bends to accommodate.

“Yes,” Ignis sighs with a drawn-out hiss as Noctis draws him back by the hip, canting forward as he begins to thrust into him. His holds Ignis in place as he finds a rhythm that pleases him, groans accentuating the process.

Ignis fervently matches his pace, inadvertently ripping the panties further up the seam. They’re kept in place only by the waist band, which is hiked up to Ignis’ lower back, remaining fabric holding his cock taught against his pelvis.

Noctis clutches a handful of his cheek, spreading it to watch as the puckered flesh stretches and constricts with every snap of his hips. Beads of sweat have started to accumulate on Ignis’ back, his flesh becoming incandescent in the dim light of the room. Noctis wants to taste him, bracing one hand on the mattress to lick up his spine, as his thrusts turn shallow with the proximity.

The sound Ignis makes is rare, one he has yet to catalogue in the repertoire of his pleasure soaked mantras. Noctis wants to hear more, coming down on all fours, finding more leverage than before. No longer does he have to relinquish the heat that he yearns for, or the sweet cries that Ignis bestows upon him. He doesn’t have to reach to bite or lick him, simply open his mouth and let his lips taste what they so crave.

The depth pleases Ignis, his back rounding and plastering himself to Noctis. The only sounds that can be heard are the moans that loose from Ignis’ throat as his neck is bitten and the wet slap of Noctis’ sac.

Noctis can’t think straight, only knows that he wants more of Ignis, digging his nails into his shoulder, driving himself harder, deeper, listening to the mewls that spark from the depths of Ignis’ insides with an upward inflection as Noctis fucks into him.

When Ignis arches his back Noctis finds that it allows him further reach. Ignis is grasping at his pillow, unable to fuck himself onto his cock at his angle, can only squirm under him and try to take it. Noctis tangles their ankles together as he reaches forward, hooking his arm around Ignis’ front, lifting him onto his elbows as he curls it around his neck. He anchors himself to Ignis, feeling the hot breath of Ignis’ cries on his forearm.

Noctis feels light headed, the undulation of his hips dictated by instinct and nothing else, in perfect synchronous with what little reciprocation Ignis can give.

“Noctis,” Ignis chokes out, muffled by the arm just under his chin. “I beg y – _ahh –_ please don’t stop _._ ”

“Fuck,” Noctis grunts, his voice pained as he tilts his head to mouth at the side of Ignis’ face, lips unwilling to do any more. “You feel too good, I can’t.”

His other arm is starting to hurt, supporting most of his weight, but its barely noticeable with the waves of pleasure that emanate over his back and into his neck, making his vision blur.

“Please, Noct, I need it,” Ignis whimpers. There’s a hand, groping at his arm, and Noctis releases him, lest he be putting too much pressure on his neck.

Ignis surprises Noctis however, as he still so often does, crawling his fingers up his arm until he finds his wrist, taking two of his fingers into his mouth, lips closing around them as his tongue deftly slips between them.

Ignis’ moans vibrate around him, suction pulling his fingers to rest in the back of his throat. Noctis can feel him writhing under him, can feel his toes curling, the nails scraping against his ankle. A moment later Ignis suddenly drops Noctis’ fingers, letting out a loud open mouthed whine, tightening around his length as he comes.

Noctis fucks him through it, whispering his reverence as Ignis hangs his head, helpless, knees shaking as they hold him up.

“Was that good?” Noctis coos into his ear, Ignis’ labored breaths accented by soft unintentional vocalizations. “I bet you ruined those panties with all that come.”

Noctis slows when Ignis cranes his neck to meet him, licking up a line of spit over his bottom lip before claiming the last of his climax, lapping at the echoes of his ecstasy. Ignis doesn’t last long, slumping onto the pillow as Noctis continues with lazy thrusts, stretching his back out as he rises above Ignis once more.

“Noctis,” Ignis pleas, voice laced with fatigue and post orgasm haze. “Noctis it feels too much, please, I can’t.”

Indeed, Noctis can see his back tensing, trying to stay in place but still twitching away from him. Noctis purses his lips, placing a soothing palm to press out the twisted muscles, carefully extricating himself.

“It’s okay Iggy,” Noctis reassures him, backing away as Ignis breathes a sigh of relief. “Just relax for me, it’s okay to rest.”

Noctis cards a sweaty hand through his hair, letting it come to rest on his chin, absentmindedly rubbing his stubble as Ignis quivers, ass still in the air, tempting. Noctis crawls back to him, cautious as he caresses the width of his thighs, pressing warm kisses to the salty flesh. He works his way up, listening as Ignis steadies his breathing, legs sagging, sliding open further.

Soft hands come to rest on the bend of Ignis’ ass as Noctis dips his head forward, giving a hesitant lick over his entrance, pink and well used. Ignis makes a little noise in surprise as Noctis gives another, tasting himself mixed with the subtle taste of lubricant.

“Is this okay?” Noctis asks him, coming up to kiss the dip in his back. Ignis shifts back and forth on his knees as if considering, rounding his back in a stretch. “Why don’t you come down, you don’t have to stay like that.”

Ignis collapses back onto his knees, sinking gratefully into to the mattress with an audible sigh. He doesn’t however, bring his legs beneath him or make any attempt to bar access from Noctis.

“It’s alright,” he whispers. “I want – I don’t want you to stop.”

Even through his lust, Noctis can feel his heart jump, same as it did many years ago when moments like this were still novel and undiscovered.

“Sometimes I think you’re the one who allows too much of me,” Noctis says, voice filled to the brim with admiration. “You give me everything, if only I ask.”

Noctis returns to his station, hooking his arms under Ignis’ thighs to pull him flush against his face, the wet panties brushing against the jut of his cheek. He holds no quarter this time, wide strokes of his tongue exploring Ignis, tender and open. Ignis’ moans are still that of a man overwhelmed, but he makes no move to escape, allowing Noctis to lick at the sensitive skin and suck at his entrance. Amid his endeavors, Ignis curls away from him and Noctis glances up, anxious that he’s pushed Ignis too far, but instead, finds that Ignis has begun to grind himself against the bed into his stained panties.

“You stopped,” Ignis says, his indignation almost comical under the circumstances. “Noctis, don’t, please I need more.”

“What? More of this?” Noctis dips his tongue as deep as it will go, curling it up and twisting as Ignis chases after it. Noctis rips his mouth away, licking away the excess saliva on his lips. “Or was it something else you wanted?”

“You’re too cruel,” Ignis bites through gritted teeth. “Damn it Noct, just fuck me already.”

Noctis can’t help but grin, wide, eyes bright with intention. It’s not often that word comes from Ignis’ lips, only in times of his most visceral desire, when all trace of inhibition is completely wiped from existence.

His cock is also most appreciative, still hanging stiff between his legs. Noctis wastes no time in finding the lubricant tangled up in the sheets, coating himself as he prods at Ignis’ impatient hole with his fingers. He tugs Ignis back up on his knees, lining himself up and meeting little resistance as he sheaths himself inside.

This time, there’s no need for pretense or caution, and in moments Ignis is eagerly bucking against him, making all manner of pleased whimpers and cries. Noctis clings to his waist, consumed by the violent sound of his skin slapping against Ignis, barely able to focus as he watches himself fuck into him.

“Shit,” Noctis curses, the beginnings of his climax taking him by surprise, too wrapped up in the melodic invocation of his name that’s begun. Impulse is telling him to ensconce himself deep, leave everything he has to offer inside Ignis. Still, the need to mark him, to claim the breathtaking creature beneath him triumphs, just as Noctis reaches his breaking point.

It’s at the last second that he withdraws with a sharp grunt as ropes of come coat the lean muscle of Ignis’ ass. Noctis is seeing spots, peppering his vision as the secondary streams fall alongside the first, come painting the now tattered fabric of the panties that have managed to cling to Ignis throughout their entire coupling. Noctis can hardly breathe, moans rising at the tail end of every shattered exhale. Beneath him, Ignis is begging, unabashed.

“Please,” he cries, desperation laced in every syllable. “Please Noctis, I’m so close, please help, just a little more.”

Unable to deny his lovers call, Noctis enters him once more. The feeling is overpowering, every neuron in his brain telling him that it’s too much, stomach lurching at the sensation. Ignis expels a jubilant cry, akin only to laughter, grinding back onto his cock without hesitation.

“You won’t have long,” Noctis groans, nearly biting through his lip. “If you want to come on my cock you’ll have to work hard.”

“I can, Majesty, I promise,” Ignis pleas, the title igniting a final effort within Noctis, allowing him to muster the energy to indulge Ignis’ thrusts, the suction milking the last drops of his come from his body. The squelch of come and their intermittent enraptured cries fill the otherwise silent room as Ignis halts his hips, opting to engulf Noctis inside him, oscillating his hips in quick succession as he comes for a second time.

Noctis scarcely sees him through the end of it before collapsing backward, entire body vibrating with overstimulation. Ignis does the same, lamely falling to the side, panting, spit running down his chin, blush running all the way down his neck. They both merely sit there, wanting to be closer but neither able to move in the slightest.

Finally, Noctis forces himself to crawl forward, steadying himself on Ignis’ ankle. With his head clearing, he can see the extent of the disarray in which he’s left Ignis’ lower half. The pastel color of panties is darkened with moisture, the ripped bolts of fabric coated milky white, threads coming undone at the seams.

“Let me take these off you,” Noctis says gently, coaxing Ignis up in order to remove them. The vertical tilt has come dribbling down Ignis’ thighs as he peels off the panties. Ignis’ own come has gathered in the cradle of the fabric, at varying stages of dry from his multiple orgasms, pooled thick just under where the tip of his cock had lain.

Noctis can’t help but slow the drag of fabric over Ignis’ thighs, a few flecks of come catching by a thin, liquid cord connecting them until they’re pulled far enough to break. It paints the inside of his thighs as they’re slid over his limbs, Ignis crumpling as soon as he’s disentangled.

“You certainly made a mess,” Noctis informs him, dropping the ruined garment onto the floor.

Ignis snorts from his resting place, waving a dismissive hand in Noctis’ direction.

“I’m quite sure you were equally culpable,” he retorts, a tired smile crossing his lips.

“Hey, don’t go to sleep,” Noctis chides him, shaking Ignis at his calf. “There’s no way you aren’t bathing tonight.”

“Just for a bit,” Ignis yawns, hair disheveled in every direction. “Just while the water’s running.”

Noctis can’t deny him, testing his legs as he stands and stretches, arms coming up over his head.

“I’ll be back,” he tells Ignis who’s already dozing. Noctis plods into the bathroom, adjusting the water temperature just so before splashing some onto his face. For the first time of the evening, he realizes he’s hungry, painfully so in fact, and ventures out to the kitchen area where Ignis’ abandoned pot of stew still sits on the burner.

He makes himself a portion, still completely naked as he settles into bed beside Ignis, who curls into him, sensing his presence.

If Ignis were awake, he’d be scolded for daring to bring food into their bed, but Ignis is asleep, and Noctis is careful as he brings the spoon to his mouth, admiring his sleeping face, wholly relaxed and satisfied, a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

Once he’s had his fill, Noctis checks the water, finds it adequately full and heated. Ignis is still fast asleep when he approaches, hugging a pillow in place of his lover. Noctis is reluctant to wake him, but a clear headed Ignis would resent being left in such a fashion, and so he gently rouses him, tugging at his shoulder until Ignis bemoans his consciousness.

“Do you want help?” Noctis offers as Ignis sits up, wincing as he sets a foot on the ground. Ignis looks like he means to protest, but Noctis doesn’t allow him the chance, in part because he cares, but mostly because he’ll take any opportunity to carry Ignis in his arms.

Ignis makes a tacit sound of protest as Noctis lifts him, settling an arm in the crook of his knee and at his back.

“You’re obnoxious,” Ignis mutters, leaning his head on Noctis’ chest all the same.

“And you’re too stubborn,” Noctis counters, carefully angling them into the bathroom. “I guess we’re both flawed. Shame.”

“Indeed,” Ignis sighs as Noctis sets him down. He holds Noctis’ hand and shoulder as he steps into the bath with a contented hiss as he sinks into the water. Noctis folds his legs, settling beside Ignis on the floor, resting his head on his arms against the lip of the bath.

“Good?” he asks, watching as Ignis sinks down all the way to his chin.

“Perfect,” he replies before ducking under, returning with his hair plastered to his forehead, slightly covering his eyes. Noctis reaches out to brush the hair off his face, only pausing to run a loving finger over the rough skin on his eye. Ignis clears his throat. “However, it’d be greatly improved if you'd join me.”

Noctis laughs, especially when Ignis makes a face, meant to entertain.

“Never satisfied, are you? Move over then, you know we’re really too big for this.”

“It’s certainly never stopped you before,” Ignis points out, scooting forward to allow Noctis to climb in behind him. It’s easy enough to slide his legs around him, knees bent, Ignis leaning back to rest on his chest. Noctis kisses his cheek affectionately, Ignis humming his contentment. “That was wonderful my love.”

Noctis can feel his cheeks flush, the term of endearment etching a smile on his face.

“It was,” he agrees, encircling Ignis under the water, resting his head on his shoulder. “You were, Ignis. You just – thank you.”

“I’ll always do anything for the man I love,” Ignis whispers, caressing Noctis’ arm.

“I love you too,” Noctis murmurs, doing his best not to give into sleep in the warm water, supporting Ignis in his arms.

They sit in comfortable silence but for a few murmurs of affection, and to let some of the cooling water drain out, opening the faucet to replace it with hot.

“I dread the day I’ll have to go without,” Ignis whispers against the silence.

“I know Ignis, so do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> ANYWAYS -
> 
> this was a thing that I wrote...
> 
> I thirst.
> 
> (once again thank you Heich for reading my stuffs and encouraging me to finish)


End file.
